


Light Show

by SickSadWorldLady



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickSadWorldLady/pseuds/SickSadWorldLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’d have given anything to be there, in Keith Mars’ living room, holding his son on his lap as he bounced up and down. So instead he vowed to make the same magic appear in his own home just a few weeks later."</p><p>Fluffy LoVe Christmas fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Show

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Marshmellows! Just a quick fic that popped into my head last night, inspired by Veronca Mars Fic Rec December Prompt Challenge 6d (little cheat this is about a cherished video not picture).
> 
> Takes place after my first fic "Markers and Memories" but can easily be read independently.

Logan stepped back and admired his handy work, lightly scratching the nape of his neck as he took a swig of whatever Christmas branded ale Veronica had picked up at the store. Normally he was more of a hard liquor guy, preferring the subtle burn of a good whiskey any day. It helped that his life of privilege led him to only top shelf liquors in his formative years, whereas college introduced him to only the lowest common denominator of beers—the only true level playing field for the student body. Whiskey also erased sorrow a heck of a lot quicker than beer, often an important asset in choosing a drink. Now, though, he didn’t want to alter anything, mood or memory, and the cheesy holiday beer really did add to the festive cheer.

In front of him stood an eight-foot Douglas Fir, adorned with an unnecessary amount of silver garland, various mismatched ornaments, and yet unlit strands of lights.

Traditionally, Veronica and her dad trimmed their mini tree the night before Thanksgiving, just the two of them in their familial bubble of shared memories and chintzy homemade decorations. This year hadn’t been much different, except for one tiny addition. Chase, Veronica and Logan’s now ten-month-old son, had squealed and squealed as his mom and grandpa flicked the tree’s lights on and off for his pleasure.

Or so Logan had been told. He had been deployed at the time, and so his only memory of the event was opening the email with a 15-second video of Chase cooing, eyes lighting up, as the red and blue and green bulbs reflected off the infant. Logan memorized every second of that video, simultaneously overcome with joy and longing. His heart swelled as he watched his son, _his_ son, clap and smile with glee at this simple display of holiday cheer, but deep down it killed him all the same. He’d have given anything to be there, in Keith Mars’ living room, holding his son on his lap as he bounced up and down. So instead he vowed to make the same magic appear in his own home just a few weeks later.

A pair of short, lean arms wrapped themselves around him from behind and he moved his arm to surround the tiny blonde they belonged to against him.

“You did good, Toolman,” Veronica whispered as she stared at the tree. “Just tell me nothing is going to short out.”

“No promises, as always, but I’m a man of the Navy now, we don’t settle for second-rate work. That’s the Army.”

“So can we turn it on?” A big ‘ol smile spread across her face, pushing her cheeks even higher as her eyes widened. He loved that smile, rare as it was, and knowing that all it took was a couple lousy hours of manual labor made him finally understand the sentiment behind the most wonderful time of the year crap blaring from the television all month.

“I wanted to wait for the little dude.”

“Little dude? You’ve been spending too much time with Dick.”

Logan just shrugged and smiled.

“Anyways, why can’t I get a sneak peek? I can make it worth it your while.”

Biting his lip, he contemplated her offer for a second. It was a rare cold day in hell when Logan Echolls turned down a sexual proposition.

“Tempting, but no.”

He heard her hrumph and pout against his chest.

“Besides, why give in when I’ve got this?” Using his free hand he reached into his back pocket and grabbed a tiny bunch of mistletoe. He held it above them out of her grasp and leaned down, pressing his forehead to her before brushing his lips against her own. Shifting positions, she pushed herself up closer to him and he snuck a tiny look at her as she deepened the kiss.

Veronica started to pull away as he tried to no avail to wrestle her back into his arms.

“I think I hear the dude.”

“I think you hear what you want to hear, oh impatient one.”

“Nope. I’m going to go check.”

“Veronica…” He reached gently for her wrist and she flung her blonde hair back around. “You wake him up, he’s yours all night.”

“I can’t believe you doubt my sonic hearing abilities. Besides, when did you become the responsible parent?”

“Someone has to do it.”

“You’ve changed Echolls, you’ve really changed.” But her smiled betrayed her, and he finished off the beer still in his right hand, high on holiday cheer for maybe the first time in his life.

Ten minutes later Veronica returned, sandy blond-haired baby in her arms and a devilish grin playing across her lips.

“Told you so.”

He curtseyed before her. “Teach me your ways mommy-wan kenobi.

Now, feast your eyes on my holiday skeelz.”

Without telling Veronica he’d bought a system which set the lights to music. He knew it was dorky, but he bought it just the same, hoping to recreate that moment he hadn’t been able to get out of his head for weeks. In his chest cavity he could feel his heart jostle around, just hoping it would work. He pushed the remote, not even facing the tree, but instead focused only on Veronica and Chase, who was positioned on her left hip, green footie pants and a white long sleeve shirt with a reindeer in the center.

‘Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree’ began to play and tiny lights danced and jumped in time. All he saw were the grins on the faces of the two people he loved the most. Veronica stood agape next to him, while Chase was decidedly less silent. The little boy smashed his little hands together as he giggled and squirmed, eyes bouncing around the tree.

Halfway through the song Veronica put Chase on the ground where he immediately crawled full speed ahead toward the baby gate around tree, scooching himself up as he inched as close as possible to the barrier. He continued clapping and kicking his feet while Logan videotaped the same magic he’d missed just a month ago.

Once again Logan felt Veronica’s arms wrap around him and her chin rest on his breast bone, looking up at him.

“That was a very good surprise Mr. Grinch.” Her eyes twinkled and Logan’s mind wandered to what on earth he was going to do to elicit the same reaction next year.

“Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night, right?” Smirking, he threw a wink in her direction.

“I believe you’ve got 12 good nights coming your way.”

“You really are the best little Who in Whoville Cindy Lou.”

He hugged her close as The Beach Boys ‘Little Saint Nick’ streamed through the living room, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. Both of them watched Chase, this little bundle of fun and unburdened love. He’d gladly set his ringtone to that video if he could, watching his young son gleefully dance to the simplest pleasure.

“Thank you Cap’n.”

“Always bobcat.”


End file.
